Vivir el momento
by Barriosmari
Summary: Serie de one-shots situados en el último año de Finn y Rachel en McKinley, utilizando como punto de partida el capítulo 3x07. Posibles spoilers.
1. Cindy Hudson

Como todos los días, Finn llevaba a Rachel a su casa después de la escuela, pero antes, dependiendo del ánimo de cada uno, se regalaban una sesión de besos en su camioneta, sin importarles demasiado el hecho de que no eran los únicos en el estacionamiento del colegio. Desde que habían llegado al máximo punto de nivel de intimidad de su relación, siendo no sólo el momento en el que ella perdió la virginidad pero a la vez la primera vez que ambos hacían el amor, aquellas sesiones de besos subían gradualmente la temperatura y hasta de vez en cuando pasaban a tercera base cosa que sin duda no era él el único que disfrutaba. Sin embargo, aquello no había tenido otro entorno más que cuatro paredes y un techo, ya que hacerlo en la camioneta le parecía a Rachel caer demasiado bajo. O al menos eso pensaba Finn…

- Rach, estamos en mi camioneta… - le recordó él con la respiración entrecortada por los efectos que su novia estaba produciendo sobre él, tras haberse deshecho de su vestido y estar sentada ahora sobre sus piernas besando su cuello, cubierta con nada más que con su ropa interior. Ella pareció no haberlo escuchado o en todo caso no haberle prestado atención, pues continuó con su trabajo en esa zona provocando que inevitables gemidos salieran de la boca de Finn. – En el estacionamiento de la escuela… - insistió, su bulto creciendo de a poco y ella notándolo orgullosa, como si fuera una motivación para continuar – Sin protección.

Aquello la detuvo, mas no por mucho tiempo…

- Lo sé, pero tengo en mi mochila, espérame… - le avisó, al tiempo en que se agachaba a buscarla dejándole a su novio una perfecta visión de su trasero que hizo que éste debiera morderse el labio para contenerse. – Aquí está. – afirmó con una sonrisa traviesa y sosteniendo el envoltorio de un preservativo mientras regresaba a su posición dispuesta a continuar.

Finn no lo podía creer… de veras iba a pasar. Iba a tener relaciones en su camioneta y en el estacionamiento del colegio. Con Rachel, su increíble y totalmente sexy novia. La idea era demasiado deliciosa para negarse, aunque sí agradeció que las ventanillas de su vehículo estuvieran polarizadas.

- ¿Estás segura que quieres hacer ésto? Ya sabes… ¿aquí? Porque podemos esperar hasta tu casa o la mía… - sugirió, sólo por si acaso.

- Finn, las chicas sólo quieren divertirse, ¿no? – fue su respuesta, aún con la misma sonrisa en su rostro que tan loco lo estaba volviendo, y él soltó una risita – Por cierto, estuviste maravilloso cantando esa canción, ¿te lo dije? No sólo fue tierno sino que también muy… - se acercó a la oreja ajena antes de finalizar- sexy. – murmuró entonces, justo antes de morder el lóbulo dela misma. – Es una pena que haya sido a Santana a la que se la hayas cantando. – agregó con un puchero.

- No seas tonta… Sabes que eres tú a la única chica que me interesa divertir. – bromeó guiñándole un ojo y haciéndola reír lo cual le encantaba.

- Pues… ¿qué esperas?

- No lo sé, quizás prefieras que lo haga una chica ya que besaste a una.

- _Hope my boyfriend don't mind it_. – entonó siguiéndole el juego.

- Mmm… ahora que me lo recuerdas tú también estuviste muy, pero muy, sexy en esa presentación.

- Bueno… ¿qué te parece si nos sacamos las ganas de una vez? Aprovecha, Cindy Hudson. Es ahora o nunca.

Y sin dejar de sonreír, Cindy aprovechó.


	2. Love in an elevator

- ¿Es mucho pedir que me repitas dónde estamos y para qué? – preguntó Finn, perdido como siempre, y con una mano unida a la de su novia quien suspiró frustrada.

- Estamos en un ascensor de un edificio con oficinas de todo tipo, subiendo hasta el piso once donde hay una especializada en orientación vocacional para chicos como tú, que aún no saben que van a qué hacer con sus vidas.

- Claro. ¿Y fui yo el que sugerí venir aquí'

- No, Finn. Fue idea mía, para ayudarte.

- Oh… gracias. – le sonrió, y ella le devolvió el gesto. - ¿A qué piso dijiste que íbamos?

- Once.

- Ajá… ¿y por qué tarda tanto?

Rachel no se había percatado de aquello, ya llevaban más de un minuto dentro de ese ascensor que ni siquiera tenía ventanas para saber si avanzaba o no. Comenzó a preocuparse, y él pudo verlo en sus ojos pues conocía cada una de sus expresiones como nadie más. Como respuesta, presionó el botón para abrir las puertas… nada cambió. Lo volvió a presionar una, dos, tres veces más… tampoco. La morocha ya estaba temblando y sujetaba cada vez con más fuerza la mano ajena.

- Rachel, tranquilízate. Estas cosas son normales, alguien vendrá a ayudarnos enseguida.

- Yo estoy tranquila. Muy tranquila. ¿Tú no? – inquirió con un evidentemente alterado tono de voz.

- Parece que quisieras sacar jugo de mi mano por cómo la estrujas… Eso me está poniendo nervioso.

- Lo siento. – suspiró, soltándolo. – No me agradan los ascensores.

- Descuida, creo que hay un botón para activar una alarma. Debe estar por aquí… - dijo buscándolo, mas ella lo detuvo tomándole nuevamente la mano.

- No…

- ¿No?

- ¿Por qué no mejor esperamos? No tengo miedo, no mientras estés tú a mi lado… - Finn sonrió, le enorgullecía hacerla sentir protegida.

- Como quieras. – respondió, encogiéndose de hombros y sentándose sobre el suelo consciente de que su rescate podría tardar bastante y no querría acalambrarse esperando de pié.

- Mmm… hace calor aquí, ¿no crees? – observó ella, quitándose su saco y dejando sus hombros desnudos.

Finn, por supuesto, no perdió la oportunidad para mirarla un poco. Aquella musculosa le sentaba genial, marcando su silueta a la perfección. Además, claro, estaba vistiendo una de las minifaldas que a él más le gustaban por su escasa longitud, exponiendo sus tan sensuales piernas en todo su esplendor.

- De veras, deberías quitarte ese buzo al menos que quieras calcinarte. – insistió arrodillándose en frente de él brindándole una vista más cercana de su apetitoso cuerpo.

Rachel se acercó un poco más, con la intención de sacarle la prenda ella misma, mientras que él parecía haber queda embobado por el escote de su musculosa al notar un pequeño pero a la vez importante detalle: no estaba usando sostén.

- Así está mejor, ¿verdad? – pronunció al cumplir su objetivo, sentándose justo entre sus piernas, y envolviendo la cintura del muchacho con las propias.

- Mucho mejor. – fue lo único que éste pudo decir, llevando sus brazos hasta la espalda de la joven, quien no dejaba de sonreírle.

- Finn… puede que falten unos cuantos minutos para que alguien se dé cuenta de nuestro problema, y sabes cuánto me cuesta perder tiempo sin hacer nada. ¿No me ayudarías con eso? – insinuó, acariciando los formados brazos de su novio suavemente.

- Eres mala. – afirmó sonriendo él también, ya sin ninguna duda que los deseos no eran sólo suyos.

- Por encima de todo, creo que cada vez tengo más calor… Qué pésimo servicio. Te dejan trabada en un ascensor sin siquiera aire acondicionado.

- Ya cállate, ¿quieres? – rió, buscando sus labios que lo esperaban hambrientos.

- Al final haber venido no estuvo tan mal, ¿lo ves? – le demostró, al tiempo que la boca de Finn se apoderaba de cada centímetro de piel en su cuello – Y tú que querías quedarte a jugar videojuegos… ¿No son los ascensores mucho más divertidos?

- Uno, hablas mucho. – empezó, besando el lóbulo de su oreja – Dos, tú no puedes decir mucho porque hasta hace unos minutos dijiste que no te gustaban los ascensores. –siguió, presionando sus labios en la zona de su clavícula – Y tres, jamás pensé que buscar ayuda para mi futuro sería tan divertido. ¿Podemos hacerlo más seguido? – bromeó, llevando ahora su boca a uno de sus ya desnudos senos, recibiendo como respuesta unos cuantos gemidos.

Y una cosa llevó a la otra hasta que ambos quedaron tirados en el suelo, Rachel encima de Finn, derrotados por el placer.

- Finn… creo que ya deberías presionar el botón. – rieron al unísono.

- Si nadie nos notó en… - buscó su celular para fijarse qué hora era – cuarenta minutos, no creo que lo hagan hasta mañana. Relájate.

- Ya deja de querer tranquilizarme, ¿no ves que cuando no lo estoy soy mucho más divertida?

- Siempre lo eres, amor. Aun en tus peores momentos, cuando todos quieren matarte, a mí me resultas irresistible.

- El ascensor fue un lugar bastante… original. Pero no quiero que el próximo sea la cárcel. Además, no hay prisiones mixtas por lo que deberás conformarte con un hombre. Puck, por ejemplo. Él es al que tienes más probabilidades de encontrar por allí.

- Fá. – se quejó, levantándose y comenzando a vestirse – Tú sí que sabes cómo asquearme, ¿eh?

- Créeme, sé cómo hacerte hacer cualquier cosa que se me pinte la gana.

- Me gusta tu actitud controlista… Es sexy.

- Una vez más, se dice controladora, controlista no es una palabra.

- Oh, cierto…

- A mí me excita tú idiotez… Pero dejemos eso para después, sino no saldremos nunca más de aquí. – ordenó, poniéndose su saco.

- Tienes razón… Como siempre.

Se miraron con sonrisas cómplices, volvieron a entrelazar sus dedos, e intentaron apretar el botón del piso once nuevamente. Para su sorpresa, esta vez sí se movieron. Al parecer, había sido el destino quien quiso regalarles esos cuarenta minutos, dejando al ascensor como cómplice del delito que, por más cómico que habría sido el que hubiera habido una cámara filmándolos, afortunadamente nadie sabría jamás.


	3. Get it right

**Antes que nada, me voy a presentar para aquellos que nunca han leído nada mío… Me llamo Mari (Mariana), y estás a punto de leer el tercer capítulo de una serie de one-shots de mis queridos Finchel por los que estoy locamente obsesionada jajaja (es en serio u.u). Éste en particular comienza inmediatamente después del final de I Kissed A Girl (el episodio 3x07), así que si no lo viste aún y no te agradan los spoilers te recomiendo que cierres la ventana ya mismo (?**

**DISCLAIMER: Ni Glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen. Aunque a veces siento que Finn y Rachel son míos y de nadie más (? Mentiraaaa, jajaja :)**

- Rachel espera… - pronunció levantándose de su asiento en la sala del coro, mientras ella se retiraba llorando de la misma después de haberles informado a todos acerca de su suspensión y desearles suerte en los Seccionales ya que ella no podría competir. Les había dicho que seguro ganarían con o sin ella porque todos eran lo suficientemente geniales, aunque por supuesto le hubiera gustado poder compartirlo con ellos.

Finn la siguió hasta el pasillo, diciéndole nuevamente que se detenga, y tan vulnerable se sentía ella que cedió.

- Yo sólo de veras quería que ganara Kurt, ¿sabes? – sollozó.

- También yo, pero hacer lo que hiciste estuvo de más. Por mucho que quieras llevarlo contigo a NYADA, pusiste en riesgo su reputación.

- Sé que lo que hice estuvo mal, pero juro que mis intenciones no fueron egoístas esta vez… Él realmente se merecía ganar, iba a hacer grandes cambios en este colegio. Jamás pensé que terminaría tan mal tampoco…

- De los errores se aprende, ¿verdad? Además, estoy orgulloso de que hayas tenido el valor de confesar… Por un momento pensé que no lo harías.

- No me sorprende que hayas pensado eso… - Finn la miró confundido – Todos me ven como la mala de la película, incluso tú. Sigo intentando hacer las cosas bien, mas no hago más que fracasar.

- No eres mala. Sí, es cierto que tomas el camino incorrecto con frecuencia, - ella dio vuelta la cara, las lágrimas aún corriendo por sus mejillas en frenesí - pero eso es parte de crecer. Rachel, escúchame… - le pidió, tomando sus manos y a la vez retomando su contacto visual – Has hecho las cosas bien muchas más veces de las que crees. ¿Recuerdas cuando ayudaste a Sunshine Corazon en los nacionales? O mejor aún, ¿piensas que no valoro cómo me apoyas cada vez que te necesito? Como cuando el reclutador me rechazó, por ejemplo. Eres una excelente persona, y no te lo estoy diciendo sólo por ser tu novio, sino porque es la verdad.

Ella sonrió, aunque todavía con los ojos bastante humedecidos, y se lanzó a sus brazos cual si estos pudieran curar todas sus penas. Finn la envolvió entre ellos, acariciando sus negros cabellos con tanta delicadeza como si se tratara de una muñeca de porcelana, y hasta depositó un suave beso sobre su cabeza.

- Todo estará bien… Podrás competir en los regionales y en lo demás.

- Gracias. – murmuró, mirándolo directamente a los ojos – Gracias por estar aquí conmigo, por estar para mí tanto en las buenas como en las malas.

- Siempre será así, dalo por hecho. – le aseguró sonriendo.

- Te amo, Finn… Eres el único que nunca ha dejado de creer en mí.

- Yo también te amo. Jamás dejes de brillar, estrellita.

- No mientras te tenga alrededor, mi sol. - replicó, y en sincronía sus labios se encontraron otra vez, iluminándose mutuamente en todos los sentidos posibles.

**¿Y? ¿Qué tal? Por cierto, gracias por los reviews y alertas que me han dejado hasta ahora, no importa qué tan poquitos sean, significan un montón. Y ya que estamos, si te gustó – o no – lo que acabás de leer, te invitó a dejar un comentario al respecto :) También, si querés, como estos son todos one-shots no tengo una historia armada en la cabeza, así que si se te ocurre algo de lo que te gustaría que escriba, no dudes en hacérmelo saber :D **

**Love, **

**Mari.**


	4. Fairy dust

**Hola otra vez :) Aquí un nuevo capítulo, ¡muchas gracias por los hermosos reviews! Y Vale, gracias por tu idea, ya lo escribí todo pero lo voy a publicar luego de éste para seguir un mínimo orden cronológico jajaja.**

**DISCLAIMER: Ni Glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen. **

La semana sin Rachel en la escuela había sido difícil para Finn. Le hicieron mucha falta la motivación por levantarse cada mañana sólo para verla, los pasteles de banana que ella le cocinaba para los recreos, los papelitos en los que conversaban durante las clases aburridas, o su simple presencia diaria que se había transformado en un requisito esencial para mantener su ánimo lo suficientemente estable. Por supuesto, de todos modos, habían hablado por teléfono cada noche antes de dormir, ya sea para ponerse al día o desearse dulces sueños.

Sin embargo, como era de esperar, esto seguía sin satisfacer a ninguno de ambos, y por eso cuando el viernes llegó al fin – habiendo sido una de las semanas más largas de sus vidas – no podían esperar para verse en persona. Rachel había persuadido a sus padres para que salieran a pasar el fin de semana afuera, prometiéndoles que esta vez no daría ninguna fiesta en su casa ni nada que se le asemeje. Mas esa promesa había sido lo que ella llamaba "una mentirita piadosa", ya que el plan yacía en invitar a su maravilloso y apuesto novio al que tanto extrañaba a hacerle compañía.

Aquella mañana Finn sí se despertó con un poco más de energía, y claro, ¿cómo no iba a hacerlo teniendo la posibilidad de verla a la noche? Tras salir del colegio, ducharse y hasta perfumarse – cosa inusual en el chico -, se despidió de su familia con una sonrisa tal que tanto Kurt como Carole y Burt sospecharon fácilmente cuál era su destino.

- Todavía no puedo creer que no puedas presentarte con nosotros... - le comentó después de cenar, decepcionado. Es importante aclarar que dicha decepción se debía a lo que acababa de decir y no a la cena en sí, ya que ésta había consistido en unos deliciosos tacos preparados por su mismísima novia especialmente para él.

- Las reglas son reglas, Finn. Quedé suspendida del colegio, por lo que no puedo participar en ninguna de las actividades del mismo. Y eso incluye los seccionales. - explicó ella.

- Lo sé pero... Será extraño, ¿sabes? Estoy acostumbrado a tenerte cerca en cualquier competencia, ya eres como una cábala de suerte para mí. Además... no habría Glee si no fuera por ti.

Rachel sonrió y tomó una de sus manos, entrelazando sus dedos con los de él.

- Iré de todos modos. Estaré entre la audiencia animándolos, y en cuanto a ti... Puedes contar con un beso de buena suerte antes de la presentación, ¿te parece justo?

- Bastante. - contestó sonriendo - ¿Y uno ahora es mucho pedir? Tengo examen de física el lunes, y me vendría genial una pizca de tu polvo mágico. - bromeó.

- ¿Ahora soy Campanita? - inquirió riendo.

- Mi Campanita. - le corrigió - Y de nadie más.

- Bueno, Peter Pan... No tienes ni que pedir.

Finn no esperó más, y tras levantarla por la cintura hasta nivelar alturas, Rachel rodeando la suya con las piernas y su cuello con los brazos, la besó. Primero tiernamente, mas después su lengua buscó entrada y la recibió, aumentando la pasión.

El joven condujo a su novia hasta su cama sin despegarse de sus labios, y lo que pasó después no pertenece al país de Nunca Jamás. Quizás basta con decir que a Peter le debería haber ido excelente en su examen de Física teniendo en cuenta la original ayuda que Campanita le brindó.

**No sé si se habrán dado cuenta que soy algo pervertida cuando se trata de Finchel jajaja. Bueno, espero comentarios :) **

**Love,**

**Mari.**


	5. I'm yours

**Este capítulo se lo dedico a mi amiga Vale que me dio la idea. Como decimos en Argentina: "Lo pedís, lo tenés." Incluso Puck tiene un par de líneas en su honor jajaja. **

**Al igual que el anterior se sitúa después del 3x07, casi en los Sectionals. Ojalá que les guste :)**

**DISCLAIMER: Ni Glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen.**

La escena era bastante patética: acostada en su cama, tapada hasta la nariz, con un pote de helado dietético de frutilla en las manos viendo Funny Girl en el televisor de su habitación. Parecía que ni siquiera su película preferida podía levantarle el ánimo esa tarde, y la razón no era otra más que el saber que en ese momento sus amigos estaban practicando para los Seccionales que serían en un par de horas y ella no podía participar por su maldita suspensión. Los iría a ver, claro, pero aquello no se asemejaba en nada a la sensación de pararse sobre el escenario y cantar junto a ellos como tanto amaba. Y lo peor era que no había nada que pudiera hacer al respecto.

De repente, una conocida melodía proveniente de afuera de su casa llamó su atención, por lo que silenció la película, curiosa. Notó que al menos tres guitarras resonaban desde la vereda, y se asomó por el balcón para ver de qué se trataba. Fue entonces cuando distinguió que dichos guitarristas eran Puck, Artie y hasta Sam, quien recientemente había regresado a Lima, y que además Rory y Mike tenían cada uno un tambor en las manos. Pero no eran los únicos.

Lo que realmente iluminó sus ojos fue ver el sexto integrante de la pandilla, éste sin sostener ningún instrumento, sonriéndole de ese modo que sólo le sonreía a ella. Finn comenzó entonces a entonar las primeros notas de la canción, mirándola directamente a los ojos.

_Well, you done done me and you bet I felt it  
>I tried to be chill but you're so hot that I melted<br>I fell right through the cracks, and I'm tryin' to get back  
><em> 

_Before the cool done run out I'll be givin' it my best test  
>and nothing's gonna stop me but divine intervention<br>I reckon it's again my turn to win some or learn some  
><em> 

Rachel se sentía en un cuento de hadas, como si ella fuera la doncella a la que su príncipe azul le estaba dedicando una serenata. Por encima de todo, la voz de su novio siempre le había fascinado, y el que él estuviese cantando para ella era un regalo valiosísimo._  
><em> 

_I won't hesitate no more,  
>no more, it cannot wait I'm yours<em>

_Well open up your mind and see like me  
>open up your plans and damn you're free<br>look into your heart and you'll find love, love, love  
><em> 

_Listen to the music at the moment maybe sing with me  
>Ah, la peaceful melody<br>It's your god forsaken right to be loved, loved, loved, loved, loved_

_So, I won't hesitate no more,  
>no more, it cannot wait I'm sure<br>There's no need to complicate our time is short  
>this is our fate, I'm yours<em>

Los chicos acompañaban a Finn con sus respectivos instrumentos, y a la vez con los coros. Parecía no importarle a ninguno lo ridículos que podrían verse así, en el medio de la calle, y por lo contrario lo estaban pasando bastante bien.__

_I've been spendin' way too long checkin' my tongue in the mirror  
>and bendin' over backwards just to try to see it clearer<br>My breath fogged up the glass  
>and so I drew a new face and laughed<br>_

Finn hacía gestos divertidos durante cada verso haciéndola reír, lo cual era una de sus imágenes preferidas.

_I guess what I'm a saying is there ain't no better reason  
>to rid yourself of vanity and just go with the seasons<br>It's what we aim to do  
>our name is our virtue<em>

_I won't hesitate no more, no more  
>it cannot wait, I'm sure<br>There's no need to complicate  
>our time is short<br>it cannot wait, I'm yours _

Al finalizar, se arrimó hasta donde ella estaba y a pesar de que era en el balcón, dada la altura de Finn y el hecho de que ella se arrodilló, pudieron tomarse de las manos.

- Eso fue simplemente hermoso. - pronunció Rachel, maravillada por la presentación. – Gracias Finn. ¡Gracias a todos, chicos!

- Fue idea de Romeo, por supuesto. – aclaró Puck, y todos rieron al unísono – Chicos, dejémosle un poco de privacidad a Finchel, ¿quieren? Larguémonos de aquí.

Rachel les agradeció una vez más y luego de que se despidiera de ellos con la mano, los cinco desaparecieron de su vista en el auto del judío. Finn y él habían vuelto a ser mejores amigos desde unos cuantos meses atrás, y por eso mismo Noah sabía perfectamente que lo que "Maverick" hubiese querido sería estar a solas con su noviecita.

- ¿No tenían ensayo para los Seccionales? – preguntó ella, todavía con sus dedos entrelazados con los de Finn.

- Tengo mis prioridades. – contestó sonriéndole – Sabía que estarías algo triste, y pensé que ésto podría ayudar… Aparte, todos te extrañan en el Club Glee, pero lamentablemente el Sr. Schues sólo me dejó robarles a cinco.

- Fue muy tierno de parte de todos… Y sí, definitivamente ayudó.

- Me alegra oír eso. ¿Vendrás esta noche?

- ¿Bromeas? Ni loca me lo perdería. – rió.

El joven llevó hasta sus labios la mano ajena, y sobre ésta depositó un suave beso. Rachel, con la otra, le acarició una de las mejillas mirándolo con ternura.

- Eres adorable. – dijo – Lo que hiciste recién… no lo hace cualquiera.

- No cualquiera tiene el privilegio de tener una novia como la mía, de la que además estoy locamente enamorado.

- ¿Finn?

- ¿Sí?

- Ésto es absolutamente romántico, pero hay un problema…

- ¿Cuál? – preguntó, preocupado.

- Necesito besarte ya mismo, y si seguimos así será imposible… ¿Puedes pasar adentro?

Finn soltó una carcajada.

- Tú sólo ábreme la puerta.

- Ok, nos vemos abajo. – acordó poniéndose de pié.

- Tus deseos son órdenes, mi Julieta.

Fue de Rachel el turno de reír, y rápidamente bajó las escaleras para hacer lo que ya no aguantaba más contener. Sus labios se unieron como en el final de una película de amor apasionado, y ella supo que no haber podido terminar de ver Funny Girl… había valido la pena.

**Me imagino que ya conocen la canción porque al menos durante el año pasado estaba en todos lados, pero por más trillada que esté me sigue encantando :) Es I'm Yours de Jason Mraz (de ahí el nombre del capítulo). **

**Como siempre, espero sus reviews por los que desde ya estoy más que agradecida y que me sacan una sonrisa cada vez que leo uno nuevo.**

**Love, **

**Mari.**


	6. Merry Christmas Darling

**¡Hola de nuevo! Esta vez les traigo algo navideño, porque como ya deben saber... esta Navidad, a diferencia de la anterior, va a ser perfecta para nuestros Finchel :)**

**PD: Nunca está de más agradecer por los reviews, y simplemente a todos lo que leen. Lo valoro muchísimo.**

**DISCLAIMER: Ni Glee ni Finn o Rachel me pertenecen.**

- Feliz Navidad. – le deseó sonriendo, mientras ella abría el envoltorio con entusiasmo.

Le parecía una escena absolutamente tierna, pues a pesar de que era judía, siempre que él le regalaba algo se veía tan adorable como una niña pequeña al encontrar el pino navideño rodeado de presentes. Inmediatamente los oscuros ojos de Rachel brillaron al descubrir un reluciente par de pendientes de oro, de aquellos que hipócritamente contemplaba en las vidrieras de las joyerías siendo consciente de que jamás podría costearlos.

- Finn… no tenías que…

- Shh… - la interrumpió – Te los mereces. ¿Te gustan?

- Me encantan, son hermosos… - replicó, sin saber cómo agradecer.

- Me alegro. Supongo que entonces elegí bien ya que _tú_ me encantas, y por supuesto, _tú_ eres hermosa.

Rachel soltó una tenue risita y le sonrió afectuosamente, aún sosteniendo el obsequio entre sus manos como si fuera el tesoro más valioso del planeta.

- Muchas gracias.

- No hay de qué. Ya sabes… para mí la Navidad es un día especial para demostrarle a mis seres queridos cuánto significan para mí, y por eso estos aros no son más que una muestra de… todo lo que te amo.

La muchacha inclinó su cabeza hacia un costado, conmovida… Finn era perfecto y ya no tenía ninguna duda al respecto.

- Yo también te amo. Y si hubiera un premio para el novio más dulce de todos, sería tuyo y de nadie más.

- Te digo a ti lo mismo… pero acerca de mi corazón.

Rendida, dejó delicadamente los pendientes a un lado, y lo besó por fin. Él sonrió en el beso, y la abrazó con fuerza.

- Estoy tan feliz de poder pasar esta Navidad contigo… Sé que para ti no significa lo mismo porque nunca celebras esta fecha, pero tendrás que soportarme hasta que termine. – rió.

- Mi iglesia no festeja Navidad, mas aun así me has contagiado el espíritu navideño por ser tan romántico… tan tú. – le confesó entre sus brazos.

- ¿Puedo invitarte entonces a que pases esta Noche Buena en mi casa? Kurt traerá a Blaine…

- ¡Claro que sí! – contestó ansiosa - Pasaría todas las Noches Buenas contigo.

Finn, más que conforme con aquella respuesta, volvió a besarla en los labios cosa a la que ella no se resistió. Ni jamás lo haría tampoco. Así fuera en época de fiestas, o en pleno verano, seguiría siempre igual de enamorada de él… o probablemente cada día un poco más.


	7. Mr Fate

**Hello everyone :) Muchas gracias por los reviews, los adoro *_* Bueno, los dejo con el capítulo :D**

**DISCLAIMER: Ni Glee ni Finchel me pertenecen.**

- ¿Finn? – lo llamó una de aquellas noches que pasaban juntos los fines de semana, acurrucada a su lado sobre el sillón, mientras veían una película.

- ¿Sí?

- Si pudieras cambiar el pasado, y Quinn nunca se hubiera acostado con Puck… ¿crees que estaríamos juntos ahora?

Desde hace ya bastante tiempo que quería hacerle esa pregunta, y finalmente se había animado. Estaba preparada para escuchar cualquier tipo de respuesta sin enfadarse, más bien era una cuestión de curiosidad. Él, por su parte, se sorprendió un poco de que lo hiciera pero sólo porque suponía que ella ya debía saber qué era lo que él pensaba al respecto.

- Claro que sí. – ella sonrió, sin poder evitar sentir algo de orgullo – Es decir… ya sentía cosas fuertes por ti aún antes de terminar con ella. Si de veras amara a Quinn aquello no debería haber sido así. Creo, sin embargo, que no me di cuenta de eso hasta la segunda vez que rompí con ella… Fue ese el momento que supe del todo que mi corazón no le pertenecería jamás a nadie más que a ti.

Rachel no se había esperado semejante explicación. Últimamente Finn estaba más romántico que lo normal, y aunque por supuesto no era algo de lo que ella se quejara en absoluto, seguía tomándola desprevenida. Como muestra de agradecimiento, desdibujó la dulce sonrisa que éste le estaba ofreciendo transformándola en un cálido beso.

- ¿Y tú? – inquirió al despegarse sus labios – Si St. James no hubiera preparado el desayuno sobre tu cabeza ni roto tu corazón como lo hizo, ¿qué sería de nosotros? Ya sabes, tú parecías estar tan enamorada del sujeto…

Ella volvió a sonreírle, mordiéndose el labio para contener una carcajada pese a lo adorable que se veía su novio cuando estaba celoso por Jesse. Honestamente, nunca se había puesto a pensar en aquello. Aun así, lo que dijo a continuación le salió del alma pues en el fondo siempre lo había sabido.

- Las cosas serían iguales. No sé cómo funcionará toda la cosa del destino, mas estoy segura que nos quiere juntos. Sí, solía creer que amaba a Jesse, y apuesto a que tú también por Quinn, pero al menos para mí… aquello no se le compara en nada al modo en que me siento por ti. Quizás era amor, pero no el suficiente. De alguna u otra manera habríamos terminado juntos.

- Creo que sé de qué hablas… - pronunció sonriendo, igual de orgulloso por la réplica de la morocha – Aunque todas las trampas que nos ha puesto el señor destino en el camino, si tanto nos quiere juntos, estuvieron de más. –bromeó.

- Es cierto, mas al fin y al cabo obtuvo lo que quería. Quizás es un poco dramático… eso hace la vida más divertida, ¿no te parece?

- ¿Es eso lo que te dices cada mañana?

Rachel golpeó a Finn en el pecho frunciéndole el ceño aunque sin poder evitar seguir sonriendo. Él fingió dolor de una manera exagerada, provocando que ella le pegara con mucha más fuerza. Esta vez le había dolido en serio. La muchacha, tentada de la risa, se lanzó a sus brazos los cuales ágilmente la dieron vuelta, quedando él arriba de su pequeño cuerpo. Como venganza, la llenó de cosquillas haciéndola reír como loca que, por supuesto, era música para los oídos del chico. Ella pataleaba frenéticamente para que se detuviera, y en un determinado momento lo consiguió. Sin embargo, él no había terminado aún.

Lo siguiente no fueron cosquillas sino besos, besos, y besos. En los labios, en la nariz, en el cuello… un ataque general. La venganza había sido bastante dura para Rachel, aunque eso no significaba que no la hubiese disfrutado. ¿Y a quién había que culpar? Oh sí… al travieso señor destino.

**¿Qué tal? ¿No muy mal? Espero que no xD**

**Love,**

**Mari.**


	8. Perfect

**Creo que a veces me paso con la ternura Finchel... ¡pero es que los adoro! Todavía sigo algo emotiva por el nuevo episodio de Navidad. Fue... PERFECTO. Tal como el nombre de este capítulo. Espero que les guste :)**

**DISCLAIMER: Ni Glee ni Finn o Rachel me pertenecen.**

- No sé por qué dicen que los domingos son tristes. ¡Mira que hermoso día! – opinó, su mano unida a la de él, mientras caminaban por un sendero del parque.

- Quizás por lo deprimente que es saber que el día siguiente es lunes. – sugirió Finn, encogiéndose de hombros.

- No tiene por qué serlo… Tal vez soy la única, pero me agrada ir al colegio. Especialmente Glee, por supuesto.

- Bueno… aunque a mí también me encanta el club Glee, preferiría estar durmiendo antes que tener que ir a la escuela.

- Eso es porque eres un vago. – rió, acurrucándose más al brazo ajeno.

- Puede ser… Pero tú tienes demasiada energía para lo normal. – bromeó.

- Es cierto… ¿Eso está mal?

- No necesariamente… Es decir, a veces cansa escucharte hablar sin parar… - Rachel lo fulminó con la mirada, y él se dio cuenta entonces de que había metido la pata – pero, pero… nadie es perfecto, ¿verdad? Tú tienes eso, yo tengo mi vagancia….

- No aclares que oscurece. – lo interrumpió, soltándole la mano.

Finn ya se imaginaba que tendría que lidiar con toda una discusión, mas para su sorpresa ella no se había enojado. Se sentó junto a un árbol, y él confundido hizo lo mismo a su lado.

- ¿Sabes? Tú eres perfecto para mí sin importar ninguno de tus defectos. Te amo tal cual eres, ¿por qué no puedes sentirte así por mí?

Bueno, quizás el problema no era que se había enfadado, sino algo todavía peor… ofendido. Al final él era el que hablaba de más. Si tan sólo se hubiera callado la boca, todo seguiría genial.

- Pero… yo también te amo tal cual eres. – Rachel giró la cabeza, mirando a otro lado – No, de veras… Lo siento si soné como si no fuera así, pero lo es.

- Mejor dejémoslo ahí, ¿quieres? Creo que ninguno tiene ganas de discutir.

Finn se movió hasta al frente de ella, donde se arrodilló obligándola a verlo a los ojos.

- No me importa si tenemos que discutir toda la tarde con tal de que te quites esa idea estúpida de la cabeza. Rach, yo te amo por todo lo que eres… Tus suéteres de animalitos, tu voz maravillosa, tus actitudes de diva que tantos odian, tu nariz, - ambos sonrieron, recordando el accidente que habían tenido hace algún tiempo cuando él se la rompió por ser tan torpe bailando – tu increíble energía que honestamente admiro… Esas cosas forman a la chica que yo amo, y si no las aceptara créeme que no estaría aquí. ¿Está claro?

Rachel asintió con una dulce sonrisa, y él la arrimó hacia sí tomándola delicadamente del mentón para besarla. Volvió a sentarse a contra el árbol, ésta vez envolviéndola entre sus brazos permitiendo que se recueste sobre su pecho.

- Tú también eres perfecta para mí, no lo olvides nunca. – le pidió, acariciando su cabello, y ella sonrió. – Algún día nos vamos a casar, ¿sabes? – la morocha lo miró sorprendida – Tendremos hermosos y talentosos hijos como tú. No serán ni muy altos ni muy bajitos, porque serán una mezcla de los dos. Sólo espero que bailen un poco mejor que yo…

Ella soltó una carcajada, y depositó un suave beso sobre el brazo de su novio.

- ¿Serán igual de adorables que tú?

- No lo sé, tendremos que esperar para saberlo…

- De lo que sí no tengo ninguna duda es que serán perfectos.

- Tampoco yo.

Después de todo, la velada terminó siendo aún más genial que antes de que Finn metiera la pata. Perfecta sería sin duda el calificativo más adecuado.

**Gracias por sus reviews de siempre, me levantan muchísimo el ánimo :)**

**Love,**

**Mari.**


	9. Hottest whale ever

**Hello! Lamento la demora, he estado con algunos problemas familiares, pero aquí tienen otro capítulo :) Por cierto, tengo que agradecerle la idea a Marlene, una de mis lectoras, que así vaya leyendo algo atrasada, nunca se le olvida un review en ninguno de mis fics. Éste es entonces para ella, ojalá le guste :D Y a los demás también, claro xD**

**DISCLAIMER: Ni Glee ni Finn ni Rachel ni nadie me pertenece u.u**

- ¿Crees que Santana tenga razón? – le preguntó Finn durante un recreo mientras caminaban por los pasillos del McKinley tomados de la mano.

- ¿Acerca de qué? – inquirió ella, desconociendo a qué se refería pues hasta recién no estaban hablando de la latina en absoluto.

- Sobre mi estado físico… ¿en serio me veo como una ballena?

Rachel sonrió, y negó con la cabeza como respuesta.

- Para nada.

- Pero es que… sé que no tengo el mejor cuerpo de todos, estoy a miles de millas de llegar a tenerlo, mas no sabía que me veía _tan_ mal.

Su novia dejó de caminar, deteniéndolo a él también, y apoyó sus manos sobre el torso del muchacho – por encima de su camiseta, por supuesto.

- Sé mejor que nadie qué tan bien te ves, ¿no te parece? – dijo mirándolo a los ojos.

- Supongo… Bueno, tanto Santana como Quinn también me han visto sin camiseta, pero eso fue hace mucho.

La morocha puso los ojos en blanco, y tras tomar una bocanada de aire para prevenirse a sí misma de hacer comentarios al respecto, continuó con lo que estaba intentando.

- Lo que quiero decir… Tienes que creerme cuando te digo que no estás gordo y, por lo contrario, eres definitivamente el chico más sexy de este colegio. Y de Lima. Y de Ohio. Y del mundo entero, al menos para mí.

Finalmente Finn le sonrió, y la abrazó por la cintura con la intención de continuar con la caminata antes de que tocara la campana.

- Gracias, Rach. Siempre sabes cómo hacerme sentir mejor.

- Es cierto… ¿cómo lo hago? – bromeó – Por cierto… Santana es lesbiana – pronunció en un tono algo más suave para que sólo la escuchara él – No deberías hacerle caso, en este sentido, a alguien que juega para el otro equipo.

- Es cierto pero… No lo sé, supongo que para mí sigue siendo una chica, incluso si no le atraen los hombres.

- Claro… Estoy orgullosa de ti, ¿sabes? – él la miró confundido – Todo lo que hiciste para hacer las paces con ella… a pesar de que fue tan mala contigo… es realmente admirable.

- ¿De veras lo crees? Yo sólo… la sigo considerando mi amiga, y supuse que en ese momento necesitaría de nuestro apoyo en vez de más peleas.

- Lo más increíble es que siendo el que ella más insultó, fuiste el que más la ayudó.

Finn se encogió de hombros.

- ¿Crees que debería haber actuado de otra manera?

- ¡No! Estuviste maravilloso. - sonrió - Todo un modelo a seguir. No podría sentirme más honorada de estar con alguien como tú.

El joven le devolvió la sonrisa, justo antes de que ella se pusiera en puntas de pié para arrimarse a besarlo. Si segundos después la campana no hubiera tocado, ¿quién sabe cuándo se hubieran despegado sus labios?

**Los reviews son oro puro para mi persona.**

**Love,**

**Mari.**


	10. Tell me why

**Perdón por la demora, estaba sin internet u.u Pero ya he vuelto :)**

**DISCLAIMER: Ni Glee ni Finchel me pertenecen.**

- ¡Finn!- lo llamó al encontrarlo por fin en los pasillos – ¡Finn! – insistió, habiendo fracasado en obtener su atención ya que éste continuaba caminando como si nada - ¡Finn! ¿Estás ignorándome? - preguntó sospechosa, esta vez habiéndosele adelantado e interpuesto en su camino impidiéndole continuar.

Estaba serio, muy serio para su gusto. ¿Se habría molestado por algo? Pero… ¿por qué? Parecía hasta estar evitando contacto visual, pues corrió velozmente su mirada hacia el costado. ¿Qué le ocurría? Generalmente solía esperarla en su casillero después de clases, cosa que a ella le parecía uno de los detalles más tiernos y considerados de su novio, mas esta vez no había sido así y Rachel, especialmente tras notar la actitud del muchacho hacia ella, era incapaz de entender la razón.

- Finn, ¿puedes dejar de actuar como un imbécil y decime ya mismo qué demonios te pasa? – cuestionó, más bien en un tono imperativo que de interrogación, y él se vio por ende obligado a abrir la boca.

- Si te lo digo te enojarás… - predijo, neutramente en su caso.

- Pues ya me has hecho enfadar bastante con todo este jueguito infantil, así que tranquilo… no creo que sea para mucho más. Y por cierto, pensé que tú eras el enojado aquí.

- ¿Yo? – inquirió confundido - ¿Por qué habría de haberme enojado yo?

- Finn, ¿es hoy día de los inocentes o qué? – preguntó alterándose cada vez más – Justamente, tu duda es la mía, pues no me has dado ni una mínima respuesta.

- ¿Y tu primera y única hipótesis es que esté enojado? Si es así, deberías descartarla… - sugirió con una leve sonrisa entre las comisuras de sus labios cual si se estuviera aguantando la risa.

- Finn Hudson, quizás pueda soportar que no me expliques qué te ocurre, pero definitivamente no permitiré que juegues conmigo. Estás llegando demasiado lejos, y sabes que ésto terminará mal. – le advirtió cruzada de brazos y casi como en una amenaza.

- A veces eres tierna cuando te enojas… hasta el punto en que comienzas a asustarme.

Rachel lo fulminó con la mirada, prácticamente lanzándole fusiles por los ojos.

- Está bien, está bien… Tú ganas. ¿Quieres saber por qué estoy así? Te lo diré: estoy avergonzado.

La morocha frunció el ceño, sorprendida por finalmente haber recibido una respuesta que difería completamente de sus expectativas y a la que tampoco podía comprender.

- ¿Avergonzado? - él asintió, cabizbajo - ¡¿Por qué?

- ¿Recuerdas ese examen de Español? ¿El que debía aprobar para que mi mamá me dejara salir contigo este fin de semana?

Fue ahora el turno de ella de asentir, ansiosa por aclarar sus dudas.

- Bueno… - continuó – Reprobé.

Finn se encogió de hombros, todavía con los ojos en dirección al suelo, mientras que Rachel permaneció en silencio a la espera de alguna explicación más.

- ¿Y? – demandó - ¿Cuál es el problema?

- ¿Cómo que cuál es el problema? – formuló el joven, como si la réplica a dicha pregunta fuera de extremada obviedad - ¡No podré salir contigo por este maldito examen!

- Pero… ¿eso era todo?

- Rachel, si no puedo aprobar algo tan estúpido, ¿qué será de mí en el futuro? Soy un inútil…

- ¿Tanto drama para ésto? – se acomodó la voz rápidamente - Quiero decir… no es así.

- Sí que lo es. Fui uno de los únicos tres idiotas que desaprobaron… ¿Sabes quiénes fueron los otros dos? Puckerman y el chico que está en el último año desde hace siete sin todavía haber podido graduarse. Eso es caer demasiado bajo. Apuesto que tienes vergüenza de ser mi novia…

Rachel movió la cabeza de lado a lado, negando, y se estiró lo suficiente como para poder rodear el cuello de Finn con sus brazos. Así, entonces, sus rostros quedaron a centímetros del otro, hecho del que ella tomó ventaja para obligarlo a mirarla directamente a los ojos.

- Nunca vuelvas a decir eso. ¿Entendiste? No hay nada que me enorgullezca más que estar contigo, ni tampoco nada que me haga más feliz. No eres un inútil, y mucho menos un idiota. ¿A quién no le ha ido mal en un examen alguna vez? Es más que normal, y definitivamente no te convierte en alguien así. De hecho, eres mucho más inteligente de lo que piensas. Hazme caso y repite conmigo: No debo…

Él le sonrió con dulzura, ¿es que había novia mejor que ella? ¿Humana al menos?

- No debo.

- Avergonzarme…

- Avergonzarme.

- De un…

- De un.

- Insignificante examen…

- Insignificante examen.

- Porque mi novia…

- Porque mi novia.

- Me pegará sino.

- Es la mejor de todas. – dijo Finn en su lugar, derritiendo el corazón de la misma dado lo adorable que él era. – Y la amo. – agregó, como toque final para derretirlo del todo.

- Y ella te ama a ti. – pronunció, justo antes de que sus labios se encontraran, cerrando los ojos al instante.

Ya no había más preguntas que resolver, pues en ese beso, allí en el medio de los pasillos de McKinley, se lo habían respondido todo.

**Por cierto, es demasiada coincidencia que hoy 28 de diciembre haya sido día de los inocentes jajaja. El capítulo lo tenía escrtito desde hace mucho antes. Bueno, muchas gracias por todos sus reviews, los adoro *_***

**Love,**

**Mari.**


	11. The key to my lock

**¡Feliz año nuevo mis queridísimas lectoras! Acá les dejo el primer capítulo del 2012, que aunque es algo cortito, ojalá les guste igual :)**

**DISCLAIMER: Ni Glee ni Finn o Rachel me pertenecen.**

- ¿Rachel? ¿Qué haces aquí? - preguntó Finn sin comprender y cerrando rápidamente su portátil cuando ella apareció en su cuarto, pues estaba viendo fotos de modelos con poca ropa.

- ¿Cómo que qué hago aquí? Te vine a visitar, ya que no hay nadie en tu casa esta noche... Y la verdad pensé que me darías una bienvenida un poco más... - se acercó a él, amagando a desprender los botones del cuello de su camisa - cálida.

- No, Rachel, detente. - le ordenó, volteándose de repente y dándole así la espalda.

Ella simplemente no lo entendía. Estaba vistiendo un vestido bastante corto, y no se habían visto en todo el día, ¿por qué no querría?

- Pero... ¿Qué pasa? ¿Hice algo mal? ¿Estás enojado? - preguntaba totalmente confundida.

- No... No es eso. - replicó sentándose en su cama, serio y sin mirarla a los ojos- Es que... ¿no hay nada que podamos hacer más que... ésto? Es decir... últimamente casi lo único que hemos hecho es tener relaciones, y no es que me queje pero... - buscó con su mirada la ajena - ¿no extrañas a veces hacer las cosas que hacíamos antes?

Rachel, por su parte, se sentó a su lado con una notable decepción.

- Yo... lo siento. Creí que disfrutabas ésto tanto como yo.

Finn soltó una carcajada y ella lo miró perpleja.

- ¿Bromeas? ¿De veras dejaste de pensar que lo hacía? Rach, ¡me encanta hacerlo contigo! O sea, cualquier chico diría lo mismo pero... Tú no sólo eres increíblemente genial, y peligrosamente sexy, - la muchacha sonrió - sino que te amo. - le tomó las manos dulcemente y continuó - Hacer el amor contigo es una de esas maravillas de la vida por la que tendría que agradecer a diario... Es hermoso. Y sólo espero que siga siendo igual de especial para siempre, ¿entiendes? No es que quiero dejar de hacerlo, en absoluto.

- Claro que te entiendo... - afirmó sonriéndole con ternura - Quizás el que estemos tan ocupados con nuestras cosas y tengamos tan poco tiempo para vernos, junto al hecho de que tú no te quedas atrás en lo que irresistible se trata, me ha hecho parecer algo necesitada. Pero quiero que sepas que sigue siendo tan especial para mí como la primera vez, ¿sí? De veras lo siento...

- No tienes por qué, ven aquí... - le dijo, habiéndose recostado sobre la cama y abriendo sus brazos para que se acurrucara entre ellos, invitación que Rachel no tardó en aceptar - Sé que no nos vemos tanto tiempo como quisiéramos, pero siempre podemos aprovecharlo, ¿verdad? Y aprovecharlo puede ser tanto haciendo ésto, como yendo al parque, a ver una película, un musical, o cualquier otra cosa siempre y cuando estemos juntos.

- ¿Es que no puedes ser un novio más perfecto? A veces me pregunto si te merezco... - pronunció la morocha, acariciando los tan acogedores brazos de su novio.

- Pues yo me pregunto lo mismo sobre ti, ¿pero sabes qué? Somos como una cerradura y su llave, encajamos juntos y con nadie más.

- Te amo, Finn... mucho.

Tenía que decírselo, no importaba si se lo repetía todos los días, no quería que lo olvidase jamás. Lo miró directamente a los ojos, como si éstos pudieran comprobarle cuánta sinceridad había en esas palabras. Él presionó sus labios suavemente sobre su frente, y casi en un murmuro replicó lo quizás obvio pero que jamás se cansaría de decirle tampoco.

- Yo también. Siempre lo haré.

Y así, sonriéndose mutuamente y locos de amor por el otro, se quedaron profundamente dormidos.

**Sus reviews son de lo más tierno, en serio, muuuuchas pero muchas gracias :) Sólo espero que los próximos capítulos les sigan gustando, y que entonces sigan comentando, pues leer sus opiniones me incentiva a escribir, y por ende a actualizar más seguido.**

**Love, **

**Mari. **


	12. The only exception

**DISCLAIMER: Ni Glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen.**

- Finn... - murmuró entre el fuego de sus besos apasionados - Finn, detente por favor. - insistió.

- ¿Qué ocurre? - preguntó obedeciendo, aunque bastante confundido - Pensé que querías... Lo siento.

- No. No te disculpes. - le ordenó con seguridad en el tono de voz, apoyando una de sus manos sobre el pecho desnudo ajeno, y acariciando suavemente la piel de su pareja. - Claro que quiero, es sólo que... - lo miró a los ojos por unos segundos antes de continuar, y él pudo notar que algo no iba bien. - ¿Te das cuenta que ésta puede ser una de nuestras últimas veces juntos? ¿Así?

Finn supo entonces a qué se refería Rachel, y cabizbajo asintió, apenado por la situación que tanto había estado intentando esquivar.

- Yo... - quiso continuar ella, mas una lágrima le fue inevitable no caer pronto - ¡Voy a extrañarte tanto! - lloró, lanzándose a los brazos de su novio que no tardaron en acogerla estrechamente.

El muchacho dejó que ella enterrara su cabeza en él, mientras que con delicadeza desplazaba sus manos sobre los oscuros cabellos de la joven con la quizás inútil intención de calmarla. Sin embargo, sabía que aquello no iba a bastar, debía romper el silencio costara lo que costara.

- También yo, amor. Pero... ¿quién dice que será una de las últimas? Es decir... Si te vas a Nueva York y yo me quedo aquí, aún podremos manejarnos para vernos, ¿verdad? Cuando vengas a visitar a tus padres, o incluso yo mismo estoy dispuesto a conducir hasta allá una vez por mes sólo para verte.

- Eso sería muy tierno, Finn. - sollozó todavía con su rostro escondido en la anatomía de él - Pero las relaciones a distancia nunca funcionan, es un hecho.

Fue en ese momento cuando el chico tomo cada una de sus mejillas con una mano para que quedaran frente a frente.

- ¿Cuántas cosas se suponen que no deberían funcionar entre nosotros? Somos prácticamente incompatibles, ¡hasta eso me dijiste que nos resultó en un test de tu revista preferida! Pero somos la excepción, Rachel. - concluyó, tomando sus manos - Ningún "hecho" es lo suficientemente factible como para separarnos.

Aquellas palabras fueron simplemente irresistibles para la morocha, y entre lágrimas buscó sus labios con los propios, rodeando su cuello con los brazos mientras los de él envolvían su cintura.

- Te amo. - murmuró, sus narices pegadas y sus ojos clavados en los del otro.

- Yo más. - replicó él, sonriente... no había frase que le hiciera más feliz que esas dos palabras saliendo de la boca de Rachel.

- Ahora... ¿dónde estábamos? - inquirió con una sonrisa traviesa, al tiempo en que desataba sensualmente los primeros botones de su vestido.

- Mmm... no lo sé, ¿me ayudas a recordar? - soltó él, siguiéndole el juego y haciéndola reír, lo cual era uno de sus dos sonidos favoritos. El segundo también lo provocaba él y salía de la boca de ella, mas debió esperar un par de minutos más hasta deleitarse escuchándolo... Una y otra vez. Durante todo el resto de la noche.

***Inserte carita ruborizada aquí* Ese final estuvo algo... pasadito de tono, pero bueno jajaja. ¿Les gustó lo demás? Su opinión lo vale todo :)**

**Love,**

**Mari.**


	13. Without you

**¡Hola a todos! Bueno... este capítulo es bastante más largo que los demás one-shots, y les aviso que contiene un poco de spoilers del próximo capítulo (3x10), sólo por si acaso. Es cómo me imagino que será según las promos y lo que leí... espero que les guste. **

**DISCLAIMER: Ni Glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen.**

Rachel se dirigió a dejar sus libros en su casillero al finalizar la jornada escolar, y se sorprendió al notar un papel pegado con cinta adhesiva en el interior del mismo. No tardó mucho en reconocer la caligrafía de Finn, y enseguida ya estaba caminando hacia al auditorio donde este le había pedido que se encontraran.

- ¡Finn! Ahí estás. - dijo al llegar, sonriendo. Sin embargo, él no parecía estar tan alegre. Se veía triste, o más bien nervioso... ella podía verlo a través de su mirada, lo conocía demasiado bien.

- Rachel... tengo algo que decirte.

- ¿Qué ocurre? - inquirió, comenzando a preocuparse. - Me estás asustando.

- ¿Te acuerdas que me dijiste que tenía que buscar nuevos sueños? - ella asintió - Bueno... creo que encontré uno.

- ¡Eso es genial! - exclamó ella, feliz por él, mas aún no comprendía a qué se debía su falta de ánimo - ¿Entonces cuál es el problema?

- Quiero entrar a la armada. - confesó al fin.

¿A la armada? ¿Finn quería ir a la armada? ¿Ese era su sueño? Ella simplemente no podía creerlo, nunca se había imaginado que aquello era lo que él elegiría para su futuro. Siempre pensó que se dedicaría al deporte, a la música, o en todo caso que se quedaría a trabajar en el taller de Burt como previamente le había dicho. Pero la armada... eso no estaba en ninguno de sus cálculos.

- Ya he hablado con un reclutador... - continuó - Y me dijo que tengo la edad y estado físico ideales para ingresar. Yo... de veras quiero ir, ¿sabes? Quiero seguir los pasos de mi papá... en su honor. No sé por qué no se me ocurrió antes.

Cuando el muchacho mencionó a su padre, ella se estremeció al sólo recordar lo que le había ocurrido a Cristopher Hudson. ¿Y si a Finn le pasaba lo mismo? No... no podía siquiera pensar en perderlo así. Empezó a luchar contra las lágrimas... No quería decepcionarlo. Era su sueño, y por mucho que a ella le doliera, lo tenía que apoyar.

- Rach... necesito saber qué piensas. Es lo único que me falta para estar seguro pues tu opinión es muy importante para mí. Así que... ¿qué dices?

En ese momento, Rachel deseó con todas sus fuerzas desaparecer. ¿De veras estaba en ella la decisión? ¿Tanto significaba para Finn? No tenía la menor idea de qué contestarle, pues si le decía la verdad... rompería las ilusiones de su novio en pedazos, y ésto era lo último que quería. Pero tampoco quería mentirle... Finn se merecía saber la verdad de alguna manera.

- Yo... - musitó ella, haciendo sus mejores esfuerzos para no quebrarse - Tengo que pensarlo.

La morocha salió corriendo del auditorio, las lágrimas finalmente cayendo al alejarse lo suficiente de él, dejando a un Finn desconcertado que no entendía que acababa de pasar. ¿Por qué se había ido así? ¿Qué era lo que tanto tenía que pensar? Rachel siempre lo había apoyado en todo, ¿por qué no ahora?

Durante el resto del día, la casilla de mensajes de la joven se llenó de textos de una sola persona. "¿Estás bien?", "¿Dije algo que no te gustó?", "¿Por qué no me contestas?", "Te amo." No obstante, ella se veía incapaz de responderlos, así como de atender sus llamadas. Tanto que terminó necesitando apagar su teléfono celular.

Era tal la preocupación del chico que recurrió a su hermano en busca de ayuda. No quería ir a su casa él mismo por miedo a que Rachel le cerrase la puerta en la cara, por lo que le pidió a Kurt que lo hiciera en su lugar.

Cuando el soprano llegó a la casa de los Berrys, Leroy y Hiram le explicaron que su hija no había querido salir de su habitación desde que llegó del colegio, y por ende dudaban que quisiera hablar con él. Sin embargo, Kurt insistió, y al minuto estaba dentro del familiar cuarto de su amiga.

Le partió el corazón encontrarla tirada en la cama, llorando mientras abrazaba un peluche que Finn le había comprado para su último aniversario. Se sentó a su lado, y le acarició el cabello suavemente.

- Cariño… ¿qué te ocurre?

- ¿Es que no te enteraste? – sollozó – Finn quiere unirse a la armada.

- Sí… me lo ha contado. ¿Pero qué te ocurre a _ti_?

- Kurt… no… no quiero perderlo. – murmuró – No quiero que lo haga, pero si se lo digo… me odiará.

El castaño asintió y la abrazó estrechamente, mas apenas ella utilizó su hombro de pañuelo, la alejó con delicadeza.

- Rachel Berry. – pronunció firmemente - Él jamás podría odiarte. Te ama con locura, y por eso mismo es que se muere por saber tu opinión. Si no puedes decírselo… ¿por qué no se lo cantas?

La muchacha lo consideró por unos instantes, y luego se arrojó a los brazos de su mejor amigo otra vez.

- Gracias, Kurt. Mañana en el Club Glee le cantaré alguna canción que exprese todo lo que siento.

- Me parece bien. Ahora deja de llorar porque estás arruinando mi camiseta, y es de Armani.

Rachel soltó una carcajada y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

- Adiós, Rachel. Recuerda… Finn siempre te va a querer, no importa lo que pase.

Ella asintió, sonriendo.

- Hasta mañana.

Al día siguiente, ingresó a la sala del coro unos minutos tarde pues había ido a buscar un taburete en otra sala. Sus compañeros ya estaban ahí, y se sorprendieron al verla porque ella era de lo más puntual.

- ¿Señor Schues? Me gustaría cantar algo… para Finn.

- Claro, Rachel. – aceptó, tomando asiento - Te escuchamos.

Ella se sentó en dicho taburete, justo en frente de su novio quien la miraba con preocupación. Sin esperar más, comenzó a entonar los versos de la canción que había elegido.

_I can't win, I can't reign_

_I will never win this game_

_Without you, without you_

_I am lost, I am vain_

_I will never be the same_

_Without you, without you_

_I won't run, I won't fly_

_I will never make it back_

_Without you, without you_

_I can't rest, I can't fight_

_All I need is you and I_

_Without you_

Las lágrimas nuevamente humedecieron su rostro, mas ésto no la detuvo. Tomó las manos del joven en las suyas, y continuó cantando mirándolo fijamente a los ojos.

_Without…_

_You…_

_Oh, oh, oh_

_You, you, you_

_Without you, you, you_

_Without you…_

_Can't erase, so I'll take blame_

_But I can't accept that we we're estranged_

_Without you, without you_

_I can't quit now, this can't be right_

_I can't take one more sleepless night_

_Without you, without you_

_I won't soar, I won't climb_

_If you're not here, I'm living life_

_Without you, without you_

_I can't look, I'm so blind_

_I lost my heart, I lost my mind_

_Without you_

_Without.._

_You.._

_Oh, oh, oh_

_You, you, you_

_Without you, you, you_

_Without you…_

_I am lost, I am vain_

_I will never be the same_

_Without you, without you, without you…_

La presentación había sido hermosa y conmovedora, y todos le aplaudieron al finalizar. Todos menos Finn, cuyas lágrimas tampoco pudo eludir. Había entendido lo que cada palabra que ella acababa de cantar significaba, y sabía que las decía en serio, que no eran sólo parte de la canción. Jamás había pensado que unirse a la armada la lastimaría tanto.

- ¿Querías saber mi opinión? Es esa… Soy egoísta, y no quiero perderte. Y me odio por pensar así cuando este es tu sueño… pero no puedo evitarlo tampoco.

- Entonces no iré. Aún puedo encontrar otros sueños, y sé que tú me ayudarás.

- Pero… ¿no estás molesto? ¿Desilusionado?

- No… - replicó con una afectuosa sonrisa – Estoy agradecido… realmente necesitaba saberlo.

Rachel le devolvió la sonrisa y lo abrazó con fuerza, y él, que tanto había querido acurrucarla en sus brazos desde lo del auditorio, hizo lo mismo con ella.

- Te amo, Finn. - le susurró al oído.

- Te amo más, Rachel.

Y en el momento en que sus labios se tocaron, ella supo que aunque no se lo hubiera cantado, él la habría comprendido igual. A partir de ahora, estarían más unidos que nunca, y serían sinceros con el otro sin importar nada más.

**Personalmente espero que Finn so se una a la armada u.u Es muy peligroso, y sé que no es realmente su vocación. Pero bueno... vamos a ver qué pasa en la serie :) ¿Reviews, por favor? **

**Love,**

**Mari.**


End file.
